1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus constructed in a manner such that an electronic apparatus main body (hereinafter, simply referred to as a main body) and an expander can be freely separated (detachable).
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in order to expand a function of a notebook-sized personal computer or the like, there has been proposed a system constructed in a manner such that a main body 1 is combined to an expander 2 having therein an FDD, an HDD, an expansion board, or the like by a connection of a connector (main body side connector) 3 and a connector (expander side connector) 4 as shown in FIG. 2.
The conventional system is constructed as if a desktop personal computer is separated to a notebook-sized personal computer and an expander. The expander is used in a desktop state as a prerequisite and is large in size. According to such a construction, it is sufficient to have a structure such that the connector 3 of the main body 1 is connected to the connector 4 of the expander 2 as shown in FIG. 2. They can be sufficiently combined by merely adding a retaining member or the like such that the main body is not pulled out.
In the notebook-sized personal computer or the like, however, in addition to a realization of a compact size by providing the main body with a portability function, importance is also made to portability even when the notebook-sized personal computer is combined to the expander nowadays. A coupling mechanism of the main body and expander which can be constructed in a compact size and a good operability is obtained and a high reliability is derived so as not to disconnect the combination when carrying is necessary.